Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for detecting a transmitter local time of a transmitter in a receiver, a method for producing a time stamp with the transmitter local time and a device and a computer program product for carrying out the method.
Description of Related Art
An electronic device constructed as a transmitter is known from Applicant's earlier German patent No. DE 44 38 806 C1 that can transmit data, for example to a master computer as receiver via a network constructed as a fieldbus. It is known that data transmitted from the transmitted can be provided with a time stamp in such a system, for example, in order to be able to evaluate the validity of the data in the receiver. For an error-free use of the time stamp clocks used in the transmitter and in the receiver should be running with the same time values so that a local time used in the producing of the time stamp by the transmitter is also correctly interpreted in the receiver at the time the data is transmitted. To this end the clocks in the transmitter and in the receiver are to be synchronized as regards their absolute time value, which, however, is associated with not insignificant technical expense.
This prior invention had the problem of transmitting of data from a transmitter to a receiver with regard to the use of time stamps. The present invention was developed to avoid this problem.